Once and Again
by toraneko1
Summary: Inuyasha has twins? a demon has taken over the world? and where is Kagome? all these questions and the only way to find out is to read!
1. Where it starts

AN: Patch here. Be warned. this is weird. This is my first InuYasha fic. Well lets get started shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned it now would I. But what I do own are characters that will be coming up in the next chapters.  
  
Once and again.  
  
1) Where it starts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The info: It's been 7 months after the jewel has been complete and all enemies have been defeated. InuYasha and Kagome confessed their love for each other the day after they crushed Naraku. Thanks to Kagome's mom, who helped plan the wedding in InuYasha's time, they were married a month later. Now Kagome has been with child for 6 months and InuYasha has kept a close eye on her and hasn't let her do much of anything. (AN: like that was a big surprise). Furthermore Sango and Miroku were also married 1 month after InuYasha and Kagome were. Sango is also with child. But what they don't know is, a new evil has been born. It has remained in the shadows and stalked them these 7 months. But now it's fed up with waiting, now he's coming to destroy them all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Kagome please sit down! I'll make dinner!"  
  
" Than I'll clean up!"  
  
" NO! PLEASE!! I'll do it! Please just sit!"  
  
" Why should I SIT?"  
  
" WHA-?"  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
The normal sounds of every day life. " InuYasha maybe you should just let her do what she wants." Miroku exclaimed from the porch. "What was that monk?" an irritated yet determined voice beckoned from the floor. "InuYasha you can't make me just lie around doing nothing for 9 months. I have to do something. Just let me cook." "NO!" at that moment Sango dashed in with Kaede, both of them short of breath and seemed to be in a rush to say something. "See that's what will happen if you don't sit down." Nagged InuYasha.  
  
"Will not"  
  
"Will too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO TOO!!!"  
  
" SIT SIT SIT!!!"  
  
WHAM!!!!! WHAM!!!!! WHAM!!!!!  
  
Dear gods when will they stop? * Kaede turning to Sango whispers to her, " child ye must stop them or ye are all doomed"  
  
" Oh, right. HEY!!!!! If you're finished we have a big emergency!!! A really, exceedingly, especially, huge repulsive bloodcurdling, EVIL THROUGH AND THROUGH, YOUKAI IS ON ITS WAY HERE!!! Did you HEAR ME?"  
  
"YES WE HEARD YOU!!! How long till it gets here." InuYasha barked with impatience (AN: sorry no pun intended)  
  
"5 mins. Not including the time it took to get your attention."  
  
Growling and mumbling under his breath he turned to Kagome. "I'll say this once and once only. Please, please, please, I'm begging you PLEASE go down the well to your time till its safe. There are only 2 months left. Please I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby. I'll come back for you when its safe I promise just go. please?"  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief. His eyes were insistent and he looked very desperate not just for her sake but also for the baby's. * If she leaves they will be safe. It will be a lot harder if she stays. I have the life I always wanted. The love I always needed. I'll do anything to keep it. *  
  
"Ok InuYasha. Your right I'll go but promise to come back for me danger or not." " Nothing can keep me away." They kissed for what could be the last time.  
  
"Sango you better go too." Miroku declared.  
  
" NO WAY I'M LEAVING!!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
" No" getting down on his knees and pleading. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! I'm not to proud to beg!!!"  
  
"Ok fine in one condition, you have to make it up to me when this is all over."  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
"Where is Kirara?" Sango demanded looking around and catching sight of her and Shippo fast asleep in the corner. " Hey fur balls wake up and get moving!" roared InuYasha from the porch. "Its almost here!" they both woke with a start at the tone of his voice, Kirara instantly transforming. " Shippo we might need your help on this one! You two get moving! Now!!" InuYasha yells, getting one last look at kagome. "Hey InuYasha its HERE!!!" Shippo's nervous voice was the last thing she heard before getting on to Kirara. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kirara double time it!" Sango shouted as they bound off towards the well.  
  
"Sango where will you go?" Sango turning to face her with a smile, "Don't worry we planned on something like this happening, InuYasha said we could hide in his cave no one knows where its at but us!"  
  
Kagome stopped to think of what cave she was talking about. * What cave? InuYasha doesn't have a cave. or does she mean. * " his mothers??"  
  
" Ya! Weird thing is, he suggested it!"  
  
"REALLY?" kagome asked a little surprised. "I thought he didn't want any one in there."  
  
" Well, about a 1 month back a small demon found its way in to the village. We caught it before it did any harm but it got InuYasha a little shaken up, and he decided to start coming up with escape routs and hiding places. Our main hiding place is his cave."  
  
*Wow, InuYasha shaken up over a little demon. * " Do you know who the new demon is?"  
  
"Ya, he said his name was Dejori, he's a lot like Naraku, he's a demon made of nothing but hate, fear, and corruption. Among other things I'm sure."  
  
The well was just a few feet ahead. They were getting closer and kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander. * Is he ok? Will he be able to do it? Does he need my help? Maybe I should go back and help. Maybe. maybe.*.she couldn't think of such a thing. InuYasha dead? No, no, he's not or she would know it, feel it. As her mind wandered she seemed to feel worse about the whole thing. Kirara went in to a dive toward the well and landed softly on the ground. Sango and Kagome hopped off and started toward the well.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
The trees behind them were collapsing rapidly as a giant wind blew them down. In the middle of the fallen trees was a tall figure. He stood 6' at least with short red hair that looked as if it were fire. As he walked closer they could see he was wearing a long animal skin jacket, pants, and shirt. It was him, Dejori.  
" So you thought you could get away, did you? Well, think again. Now that your precious half-breed is out of the way, you haven't got a chance!"  
  
" Uh. um.. Sango what now?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest. you?"  
  
"HA! Like I would know! I just can't believe that he's gone."  
  
" Hey, idiot, I'm not dead yet!!!" InuYasha yelled while jumping out from the trees with Miroku close on his heals, and streaking to a stop in front of them.  
  
" What are you waiting for? Get going!!" roared InuYasha, and with out another word kagome was off towards the well, Sango was already on Kirara and flying off. She then began counting down the feet to safety. Five feet. four . three. then stopped just in time, to save her self from the arrow that seemed to be made entirely out of pure energy.  
  
"OH MY- SHIT!!!" Kagome screamed her mind unable to decide what to say between 'oh my god' and 'oh shit' and ended with 'oh my shit'.  
  
"I'll cover you get moving! Sankon-Tetsusou" was the last thing she head InuYasha yell as she sprinted the last few feet and jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey Patch here! I'm sorry its short but that's where I needed to end to start the next phase of my plan! BWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok I feel better now. Alright all evilness aside, please review!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!! Even if they are really mean I don't care because that would be something.  
  
KT: patch, you can't beg your audience that's not right.  
  
Justin: I normally don't read the author's notes but it's not right to beg. In fact.  
  
KT: EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! ~ Smacks Justin~  
  
Justin: you can't prove my hand was there!!!  
  
ME: -_-' they always act like this even in real life!!! Any way please review!! 


	2. Where it stands

AN: Yo!! Patch here! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I was stuck with summer school!!! Yuck!! KT: ya me too!! Only patch had English and I got stuck with math!! Justin/fluffy: yyyaaaa!!! And I didn't have either I got to have nothing but fun, fun, fun!! Patch: I hate you ~glairing at him~ Fluffy: ~with the "I'm-sorry-I'll-make-it-up-to-you-in-any-way-I-can" puppy face~ I'm sorry patch I didn't mean to. really! KT: ya sure uh hu Patch: and on top of it all I was at my fathers house for the rest of the summer. He lives on an Amish settlement. Well I am really sorry its taking sssooooo long for me to up date. Ok and ya maybe I should be burned at the stake ~ sees them grabbing tools needed and lots of sharp objects~ but to make it up to you, I'll make this one extra long!!  
  
Disclaimer: if you think I own InuYasha and group.. You might be a redneck. (Jeff Foxworthy) ~ Thoughts  
  
Once and Again  
  
2) Where it stands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Kagome's time, its now 16 years later. The world is a very different place from when InuYasha last laid eyes on it, and our setting is also quite different too. Now our setting is in America, in the state of Virginia, in a town called Oak Hill. It all starts in a high school called Chantilly. More specifically Mr. Bruno's algebra class, on the second floor in the last row on the right, all the way in the back. There sits a young girl with her head down on her desk. Her name is Tamoya Conner, but her friends call her Binks.  
She has silky, raven, black hair that, when she stands up, reaches her knees. As of now, it's flowing over the desk and spilling onto the floor. She stands a mere 4' 11". But her most amazing feature isn't her hair, but her eyes. They are a bright sky blue; the bright blue is outlined in a darker blue. It's very odd to be Japanese and have blue eyes. The rest of her features are elfish. She has a small nose and slightly chubby cheeks that glitter. She also has freckles that run along the top of her cheekbone, under her eyes, over her nose, and under the other eye and cheek.  
  
"Toy! Tamoya wake up! Math class is over! Schools over!! We have to get back home, our flight leaves soon." Tyler called shaking her arm. Tyler is Tamoya's twin brother. Their only differences are their sex, size, and hairstyles. Tyler's hair has short graded-flared layers and he's 5'8". While his sister calls him Tie for short, he calls her Toy.  
  
"Toy come on hurry up!!" he yelled while standing at the bottom of the steps, trying to hurry her out the door of their home.  
  
"I can't find Buyo!" she calls from some room on the second floor.  
  
"Do you really have to bring that fat, old cat??" he yells back from the entrance hall.  
  
"He was mummy's! How could you say that?"  
  
"Cause I hate cats."  
  
"MEANIE!!! Just help me find him!"  
  
"Meow."  
  
" Toy, he's sitting right by the door!"  
  
Tamoya runs down stairs, scoops up the cat, and runs out the door, with Tyler not far behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Tamoya's diary:  
  
Right now we're on the airplane to Japan, our birthplace. A Youkai rules Japan now. He goes by the name Dejori. Technically he rules the world but he has claimed Japan as his holy land. Since we're Japanese we have to return to Japan every 8 years and ask the over lord if we may be allowed to stay elsewhere longer. I've only met him once before. When I was 8 we had to go and see him. I don't think he likes our family. My mother said it was because he is scared of us. I hope no one finds this because we're not allowed to speak of her. If someone found this they could have my life for what I have written. So I shall guard it close and not let another soul see it, ever. But maybe one day someone will over throw him. I hope so. I pray that one day we all will be saved. I don't remember what things were like before him because I was too young but I hear things from the people in the underground. The people in the underground are people who are outlaws, people who fight for their rights and freedom. My family helps them hide, we give them food and a safe place to stay. We believe in what they do and they are right to do so. Our mother was one of them, until they got her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
An hour after the plane landed. Tamoya and Tyler are waiting at the door, with their luggage, waiting for their ride.  
  
"Where is Jii-chan? He should have been here by now."  
  
"Why do you call him grandpa? He isn't ya know."  
  
" Mom said he is."  
  
"Forget what mom said! Forget mom! Were not even allowed to know. So follow the law and forget them all."  
  
"Your mean Tie." she says with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
" The truth hurts, so get over it." ~I know its harsh but this is neither the time nor place for this. If someone over heard us we could be killed just for asking. Let alone knowing. But it hurts to know that she takes everything to heart too. ~ "Come on the old man is here." He stated rather quickly. Soon Tyler had both of their bags in the trunk and seated in the back of the car, with Buyo sitting on Tamoya lap.  
  
"So you brought old Buyo, hu? Ya know that cat is really old." Jii-chan asked trying to make casual conversation.  
  
"Ya I know." Tamoya's sad voice rang from the back.  
  
"Were almost there kids." Jii-chan called a few moments later.  
  
"Yo gramps where are you taking us this isn't the way to the embassy or the palace!" Sharp turn left. "Jii-chan where are we going!"  
  
"Don't worry kids I have it all covered! Souta asked for you to come."  
  
"Who??" Tamoya asked out of pure curiosity. Another sharp turn left. "Look old man! We don't have time for games! We'll miss our meeting and most likely loose our appeal! Now turn around and take us to the embassy!"  
  
"Dear young lady, Souta is your uncle. He is your REAL mothers brother."  
  
"Didn't you just hear a single word I said!!"?  
  
" Young man you're just like your father, and you young lady. You remind me of your mother," he states while turning right.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Stop encouraging him!"  
  
"Sorry Tie."  
  
"Look incase you don't know, were not allowed to go any where near him!"  
  
"Tie you knew!"  
  
"Of course I know!! Mom told me a lot."  
  
"Yes, but she didn't tell you about the well. Did she? Here we are!" he brings the car to a stop and turns it off. Then steps out of the car. "Follow me." He calls before shutting the door and heading to the steps.  
  
"Tie?"  
  
"Lets go. Maybe we can get the keys and drive our selves." He growls.  
  
As they start up the stairs Tamoya can't help but ask questions. "Tie do you know where we are?"  
  
"Ya, moms house. It's a shrine."  
  
"But mom never lived in Japan."  
  
"Our real mom did."  
  
"How come you know all this and I don't?"  
  
"Well you know mom was an outlaw and hid in the underground. But what you don't know is I was with her. For the five years until they caught up with us."  
  
"But they told me you were in the hospital. That you were deathly ill."  
  
"That was just a cover up for why I was gone."  
  
"Then how did they catch you and mom got away."  
  
"They were getting to close and we had been shot at twice. Things were getting too dangerous for me to stay with her. She didn't want me hurt or dead. To she wrote a note saying she wanted me with you and how dangerous it was for a kid on the run. Then she told me to walk to the police station and not to look back. She also told me to find you no matter what."  
  
"So where did she go?" now they had reached the top of the stairs. There stood a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He had a kind, fun loving face and a charming smile that reminded Tyler of his mom.  
  
" That's what I'm here to have answered Miss. Lady Ma'm. I'm Souta. I'm the one who sent for you, I'm also your real mothers brother. Your uncle. Why don't you come in and have a drink?" he had a slight country accent. Tyler knew Souta had been sent to America, to a safe place in the south. Alabama to be exact. Him and his mom had visited once before. When Tyler was five, then Souta was 15. Souta is 10 years older than them, which would make him 26. He still looks like he is 17 though.  
  
~The old house looks the same as I did when I was four, only dustier. ~ Tyler thought as he entered the house.  
  
"The house hasn't been touched in a while but the food is fresh and newly bought." Souta assured them. "Please sit. Are you hungry?"  
  
"I am." Tamoya piped up.  
  
"Really what would you like?"  
  
"Pop tarts?"  
  
"Out sorry."  
  
"Macaroni and cheese?"  
  
"Don't have that either." Souta now looked a little confused.  
  
" Pizza?"  
  
"That would be hard to find in Japan, but we could make it from scratch! We have all the stuff needed!"  
  
"Cool ok!"  
  
"We have bread doe, and spaghetti sauce. We also have shredded cheese. What else do you like on your pizza?"  
  
"Bacon, pepperonis, and some thing else."  
"M&M's, nerds, Twix, and Twislers." Tyler chipped in.  
  
"Oh ya! And chocolate chips and-"  
  
"Ok candy not only is hard to get in those brands but they are for after dinner. Cause I don't like them on my pizza." Souta called getting overwhelmed "it makes it taste funny."  
  
"Ok then, just bacon and pepperonis for us" Tyler stated a little blankly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Some time after the pizza is done and eaten. They all sit in the living room to talk.  
  
"So what do you know? Lets start with that, and I'll fill in the blanks. Or just ask questions."  
  
" Ok where did mom go when she left me?" Tie asked.  
  
"Jeez, um, I was hoping you could tell me that. She was meant to meet me out side the airport, but she never got there. I never heard from her since, but from what I'm told she was killed."  
  
"Why is it that The Over Lord is cautious of us? I was told he is scared of us." Tamoya asked truly curious.  
  
"Well cause- wait I thought Tie didn't tell you much till now." Souta said.  
  
"Wait I didn't tell her any thing till yesterday. Sept about that old fat cat! Waite a min.-"  
  
***-------------------------------------------------*** FLASHBACK***--------  
--------------------------------***  
  
"Where is Jii-chan? He should have been here by now."  
  
"Why do you call him grandpa? He isn't ya know."  
  
" Mom said he is."  
  
"Forget what mom said! Forget mom! Were not even allowed to know. So follow the law and forget them all."  
  
"Your mean Tie."  
  
***---------------------------------------------***END FLASHBACK***--------- ----------------------------***  
  
" Toy, have you ever talked to mom?"  
  
"Ya, why?" Tamoya asked confused.  
  
Souta and Tyler exchange looks.  
  
"When?" Souta eagerly asks  
  
"My freshman year. On the first day was the last I saw her. She snuck me out and took me to a secret place."  
  
"What did it look like?" Tie asked confused.  
  
"Like a giant pipe, but with no water, and no light. Then it turned in to an old brick hallway like the ones you see in the dungeons in old medieval movies. With dripping water and torches hanging on the walls.  
  
***-------------------------------------------------*** FLASHBACK***------- --------------------------------***  
  
"Mom its cold down here."  
  
" Sorry, here I have a jacket in my book bag. It might be a little big on you though. You've always been so small." She said as she pulled a jacket out of her book bag.  
  
" Really? I just thought I stopped growing or grew slower than everyone else." She said while slipping on the jacket.  
  
" Nope. Anyway I brought you here to tell you the story of how the little girl and boy changed into there half and full demon selves. You want to here that story?"  
  
" Wait I thought half demons couldn't change into full blood demons with out the jewel."  
  
"You're right, but remember when the little children's mom swallowed the jewel?"  
  
"Ya.so?"  
  
"When she did that the jewel became a part of her children."  
  
"But what about the mother? Wasn't it a part of her too? I mean, wasn't she the one who ate it?"  
  
"Yes, you're right. But she made a wish on the jewel that its powers be split between the two young ones. That's why no one can ever have the power of the jewel. Remember now?"  
  
"Oh ya! Because no one can sense that either him or her has it unless they are one."  
  
" But one what?" she quizzed.  
  
" United mentally, one mind. United physically, one body. United emotionally, one soul. One, as many." She stated while making signs with her hands.  
  
" Good you remembered and you have been practicing I see."  
  
"YEP!!"  
  
"But the secret to transforming is will. The power of your will is every thing. With out it you are nothing, but with it you are everything."  
  
"But how does that apply to every day life?"  
  
"If you want some thing to change bad enough, it will change. Baby philosophy: if something stinks, change it. You can if you think you can or if you want to."  
  
***----------------------------------------------***END FLASHBACK***-------- -----------------------------*** (A/n: I thought about ending it there but I have more to add to this chapter.)  
  
"So she is alive! But where is she?" Tyler asked.  
  
"She's in a place called the catacombs. They were built in the 90's when Dejori came, as a hiding place. They are underground passageways that travel through out the world. If she has been hiding there all these years there isn't a way in all the four hells we would find her, by now she knows her way around." Souta stated feeling defeated.  
  
"Seven" Tamoya declared.  
  
"What?" the two boys asked confused.  
  
"What time is it?" Tamoya questioned.  
  
"six fifty-nine. why." Souta asked really confused.  
  
Then with out warning Tamoya stood up and rushed to the door. Out side the boys found her pointing to the god tree.  
  
"Mom?" Tyler pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Is that you? You can come on out no one's here to you."  
  
"Sis come on, it's us!" Souta begged.  
  
"Ut-oh!" Tamoya stated like a child who just got caught doing something wrong.  
  
"Toy, what do you hear?" Tyler asked a little panicked.  
  
" Dejori."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Yo patch here! I just had to stop there!! I was too good to pass! But the next chapter will be a lotta action! And this chapter answered a lotta questions and created a lot as well. But if you got questions, review me!! How is it?? Tell me I gotta know! Am I any good or do I royally suck? You tell me! Well I gotta go, catch ya later! 


End file.
